


Slightly Cinderella

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: In a faraway land; with Kings, princes, knights, and little bits of magic, there was a little girl.  Her name was Marinette; she was sweet child with 2 wonderful parents named Tom and Sabine, who were very minor nobles.  Just before Marinette turned 10 Sabine got ill, very ill, and the doctors had no idea what was causing it.  Tom was devastated, it took a little over a month before Sabine gave into the sickness; leaving Marinette with only the words.





	Slightly Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Slightly Cinderella

@ozmav we both knew this was going to happen eventually.

In a faraway land; with Kings, princes, knights, and little bits of magic, there was a little girl. Her name was Marinette; she was sweet child with 2 wonderful parents named Tom and Sabine, who were very minor nobles. Just before Marinette turned 10 Sabine got ill, very ill, and the doctors had no idea what was causing it. Tom was devastated, it took a little over a month before Sabine gave into the sickness; leaving Marinette with only the words.

“Stay kind and stay true my Concinelle, love will find you in the end.”

Marinette felt tears run down her face; her mother was gone. No longer there to teach her and lover her; to bring a smile to her beloved family’s faces. Looking over, Marinette knew her father felt the same. But, a small part of them was happy; the illness had been very painful for Sabine, now it could no longer hurt her.  
She was finally at peace.

They mourned her, planting her favorite flowers, lilies, around the house in her honor.

About a year later Tom met a woman; her name was Audrey and she had 2 daughters of her own, Chloe and Lila. She seemed to be a nice woman, a bit cold to her, but she made her father happy so Marinette was willing to try. Audrey’s daughters on the other hand; Marinette did not like, they were rude and all made fun of her when her father wasn’t around. They blamed her for things that broke or never happened, so Marinette was always in trouble because Audrey never let her explain and her father never listened.

Unfortunately Marinette could never find a way to get her father alone to talk to him about what is happening to her; and before Marinette knew her father and Audrey were married.

A short time after the wedding Tom got sick and just like the case with her mother; the doctor’s had no idea what was causing it. As Tom fell further into sickness; Audrey asked Marinette to some chores as she brought Tom some tea. They were small things; like sweep the front step, water the flowers, go fetch some apples from the market, but Marinette noticed she never ask Lila or Chloe to do these things. By the time Marinette’s father passed she was doing all the chores in the house, and her new reality only hit her when Audrey made a special request.

“Marinette, remove all those awful lilies around the house; I don’t want them here anymore.”

“Those lilies were planted by me and my father to honor my mother!” Marinette cried. 

Audrey dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

“They are no longer here and this is no long your house; its mine. Now do as you’re told or face the consequences.”

Lila and Chloe laughed as Marinette ran out in tears, this couldn’t be happening to her! What had she done to deserve this?

Now not wanting to find out what the consequences were Marinette set about removing the lilies, carefully saving some to plant in a different spot. Far away from the house, in a little cove by a pond that only she and her mother knew about; did Marinette plant they lilies, hoping they would fare better than her in the new life given to them.

The years flew by and Marinette grew up into a beautiful and kind girl; by remembering her mother’s last words, she wore a simple light pink dress with a white apron covering it; not that it helped much some days. Audrey, Chloe, and Lila had gotten worse over the years; demanding more and more from Marinette, turning people against her; people Marinette thought were her friends, and made her life miserable. 

Marinette’s only escape was the cove, she went there whenever could.

One day when she arrived at the cove, there was someone already there.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Marinette called to them at safe distance. The figure wore a brown hooded cloak, with brown boots and a gray shirt; they had the hood pulled up so Marinette couldn’t see his face.

“Pardon my intrusion Miss; I was just stopping to look at the lilies. They don’t normally grow in this kind of area, is this your doing?” The figure asked.

“Y-Yes, I planted them to honor my mother.”

“I see; why not plant them at your home though?”

“This was my mother’s favorite place and my step-mother doesn’t like lilies.” Marinette quietly replied.

“I don’t see why lilies are a lovely flower.”

“Thank you, but who are you?”

“You may call me…Robin and you are Miss?” Robin bowed.

“Marinette, my name’s Marinette.” She answered dipping into a curtsy. 

“What brings you out this Robin?” Marinette had to ask, she didn’t live in a big area so strangers were rare. Robin mulled over his answer.

“My father sent me out to explore the land; he wanted me to see all what it was made of and to meet the people that it was made of as well, before I took over his position.”

“Your father sounds like at smart man Robin, have you anything interesting?” Marinette asked, not caring that Robin apparently held a position.

“I have seen many things in my travels; some wonderful, others worrying, but it has been an enlightening experience for me.” Robin then smirked at Marinette.

“Meeting a lovely lady like you; certainly rates as wonderful.”

Marinette blushed and floundered.

“I-I’m not lovely, I-I’m just a person!”

“A lovely person then.”

“Robin! Please!”

Robin chuckled at Marinette’s flustered form.

“W-Was that necessary Robin?” Marinette pouted.

“Well you are beautiful, so I would yes.”

Marinette hid her face in her apron. 

After she was done with her embarrassment; Marinette asked.

“Do you have a place to stay for the night? There is a good Inn in the town square.”

“No thank you Marinette, my intention was to camp here, but seeing that this is tribute to your mother I couldn’t do that; I’ll find a different place.” Robin replied.

Marinette worried her lower lip.

“As long as you’re careful, you can stay here.”

“Truly?

Marinette nodded her consent and Robin took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

“You are a kind person Marinette, I promise to be careful.” Robin vowed.

“Thank you Robin; I better get back to the house, enjoy your night.” Marinette bid farewell as she waved goodnight to Robin; him returning the gesture.

Back at Marinette’s House:

“Good you’re here Marinette; I want you to cook dinner, do the laundry, wash the dishes, and clean the front hall; it’s filthy.” Audrey demanded as soon as Marinette walked in the door.

“Yes step-mother.”

“And my room needs to be cleaned Marinette.” Lila’s sickly sweet voice came.

“Yes Lila.”

“Don’t forget to shine all my shoes.” Chloe commanded with her nose in the air. Marinette knew she was in for a long night.

Dinner was made, dishes were washed, the front hall cleaned, Lila’s room tidied, Chloe shoes shined, and the laundry hung out to dry; Marinette was exhausted. Marinette knew she had a short time before she was called upon for another chore; and she still had to fold the laundry, so in this short time of peace thought about the person she met that day Robin. He was very nice to her, something that hasn’t happened in a long time, Marinette hoped to see him again; perhaps she should bring him some fresh bread, which is something you can’t always get when traveling.

Marinette’s musing was cut short by 3 voices.

“MARINETTE!”

Back to work she went, until it was time for bed.

Next Day:

Marinette woke up early that day, so she could make extra bread in secret, began her morning duties.

“Marinette make my bed.”

“Marinette I don’t want this, make something else.”

“Marinette fix my shawl.”

“Marinette…”

I didn’t really matter who was calling for her, they all wanted something and they all wanted it done right then.

As the demands ended and Audrey, Chloe, and Lila left to go ‘socialize’; which meant they would go sneer at those they felt lower than them, Marinette was left to complete her usual list of chores. Marinette had been doing these morning chores for years now, so they were done very quickly; but she made sure her step family didn’t find out. So with her chores done, Marinette grabbed the extra bread; putting it in her basket, and ran to the cove.

Cove:

Upon arriving Marinette saw that Robin was still there; he was cleaning up his supplies from the night, and greeted him.

“Good morning Robin! I brought you some fresh bread, if you would like some.”

He turned to look at her and smiled; though it was hard to see because his hood was up.

“Good morning to you as well Marinette; you look lovely again today, and some fresh bread sounds delightful.”

Marinette flushed pink.

“You don’t have to keep calling me lovely Robin; I know I look the same as yesterday, you would have gotten the bread no matter what.”

“You looked lovely yesterday as well remember, but still thank you for the bread you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to Robin, I can only imagine that fresh bread is had to get when you’re traveling.”

“It is Marinette, but it a gift that should be shared, will sit and join me?” Robin waved to a couple of stones nearby for them to sit on.

“I’d love to Robin.” Marinette carefully sat down on one of the stones; placing the basket between the two of them, and waited for Robin to join her. After he sat down Marinette gave Robin the first piece and asked.

“Will you be staying in the area long or was this your only night?”

“I will be in the area for as long as I feel I need to be Marinette, there is always plenty to see and learn.”

Marinette nodded in understanding and nibbled on her bread. They chatted about minor things until the bread was gone and Marinette had to leave.

“Sorry to leave so abruptly Robin, but my step-family will be back soon and I need to get home before them.”

“It’s fine Marinette; I understand, you must have a very strict step-family though.” Robin commented.

“You have no idea.” Marinette as she walked away, not knowing that Robin heard her and was frowning.

At the House:

Marinette did beat her step-family home; she greeted them at the door, like she was told to, even though they never greeted her in return and just dump their cloaks on her.

“Marinette is the tea ready?”

“Yes step-mother.”

“It’s good to see that you are not completely incompetent Marinette, or else we’d have to be rid of you.”

Marinette hid a wince at the Audrey’s cruel words, very much believing that her step-family would be ‘rid of her’ as soon as they she stopped being useful or got in their way.

“Mother, Alya and I want to go look at the new summer gowns later this afternoon, will that be alright?” Lila put heavy emphasis on the name Alya, knowing that the mention of her former friend; and what their favorite pass time use to be, would hurt Marinette.

“Yes my dear daughter, whatever makes you happy. Marinette be sure Lila’s nice cloak is ready before she leaves. ”

“Yes step-mother.”

“Thank you Mother.” Lila shot a smirk at Marinette.

Chloe had something to bring up as well.

“Mother, all my jewelry is tarnished; I need Marinette to clean them.” 

“Of course my sweet daughter, Marinette be sure to complete that as well; along with your normal chores.”

“Yes step-mother.” Marinette that would take most of her afternoon, Chloe had a lot of jewelry.

“Good, now go fetch the tea Marinette; we will be in the parlor.”

“Yes step-mother.”

That was she said to her step-family anymore, talking beyond that was pointless and would lead to punishment. Audrey, Chloe and Lila left for the parlor and Marinette went to serve them their tea.

After the tea, sandwiches; which was demanded as soon as Marinette put down the tea tray, and gossiping was done. They were off and about the town again, Marinette had cleaned up Lila’s nice cloak while they were talking, leaving Marinette to start on Chloe’s jewelry and her afternoon list of chores.

Marinette gazed at the front door for a moment after it closed, heaved a great sigh and tried to think positive as she began her labour. There was no Audrey, Chloe, or Lila to add to her list until dinner. She actually got to eat some fresh baked bread; she get up earlier more often so she could do that. She even made a friend! Robin proved to be a very good listener, even if what she was saying wasn’t all that important.

The last thought made Marinette smile; perhaps getting up early to bake extra bread wouldn’t be too hard, now that she had someone to share it with. It had been so long since somebody actually listened to her that she wanted to make it last as long as she could. With a positive vibe in her soul, Marinette rolled up her sleeves and began to work.

Surprisingly Marinette finished all of her cleaning in shorter amount of time she expected; it still took longer than normal, but with how much jewelry Chloe had it was a miracle.   
With what little free time she had Marinette had decided to make a gift for Robin; a nice war scarf, she wasn’t trying to bribe him or anything, Marinette just felt like being kind; a traveler needs a good scarf anyway. Marinette had found some nice leftover wool in her stash; something that would be taken if her step-family knew, and had just enough to make a scarf for her new friend.

Time passed quickly.

*Bang*

There went the door, Marinette had finished and hid the scarf just in time; her step-family was back for the evening.

“MARINETTE!”

“Yes step-mother.”

Later that night when her step-family was asleep, Marinette was holding the newly made scarf; running her fingers over it gently.

“I hope he likes.”

After one more pass with her fingers, Marinette re-hid the scarf and went to sleep.

Next Day:

With step-family fed and their demands met, Marinette gathered up her secret bread and scarf and was out the door.

At the Cove:

“Good morning Robin!”

Robin, with his hood up again, was surprised to see her.

“Marinette! I didn’t expect to see you again so soon, good morning.”

“I thought I would bring you more bread.”

“More bread? You are very kind to a stranger Marinette.”

“Even strangers deserve kindness Robin.” Marinette said as she sat down on the same stones as before, Robin joined her.

“Indeed Marinette, now we should enjoy your wonderful gift.”

Again they spoke as they ate the bread, this time Robin probed a bit about Marinette’s step-family.

“Do they usually keep you busy with chores Marinette?”

“They can, but it’s not so bad, it keeps me busy!”

“But what your friends Marinette?” Robin asked concerned.

“It doesn’t matter Robin, not anymore.”

The sad look on Marinette’s face made Robin frown, but didn’t push the subject and moved on to something lighter.

“Well what do you do for fun when you have the time?”

Marinette perked up at the question.

“I like to knit and sew clothes! Just seeing my ideas take form for people to wear and make them smile brings me such happiness, but I never have enough time.”

More like she was never given enough time, she also didn’t want her step-family to know because they would just demand more of her.

“In fact I have something for you Robin.” Marinette continued reaching into the basket and pulling out the gray scarf and presenting it to Robin in pride.

“Here, I hope you like!”

Robin didn’t answer her, which made Marinette worry.

“Y-You don’t have to take it! I understand! I shouldn’t have assumed!” Marinette’s panicked ramble was cut off by Robin taking the scarf from her hand; bringing it to his face, placing a kiss on the fabric.

“Your kindness truly knows no bounds Marinette, this very well made.”

Marinette smiled and blushed; but didn’t look away from Robin.

“Thought it might be a good idea; I know its summer, but you never know what the weather could change into.”

“Thank you Marinette I will treasure it.” Robin said as he put the fabric into his travel bag.

“What about you Robin?” Marinette questioned.

“What about me?” Robin asked looking back at her.

“What do you do for fun?”

Robin considered his answer.

“I enjoy reading and learning, I have also dabbled in sword play.”

“Really? Sword play can be a difficult thing to learn.”

“I’m not afraid of hard work Marinette.”

“Neither am I Robin.”

Robin smiled at the confidence in Marinette’s voice and casual conversation followed until Marinette asked another personal question.

“What’s your family like? You mentioned your father, but have any other family?”

“Yes, I have three older brothers; all of whom are nosy and annoying. My eldest brother will bounce off the walls if let him. My second eldest brother is crude, brash and I want you to never go near him Marinette. My third eldest brother is a ridiculous know-it-all with a coffee addiction.”

“But you care for them and they care for you right?” Marinette was concerned Robin was in the same position she was, but Robin put that to rest.

“We do care for one another; perhaps not in a normal sense, but what works for us.”

“That’s good to hear Robin.”

Shortly thereafter Marinette had to leave again.

“Sorry I have to leave like this again Robin.”

“Its fine Marinette you have your responsibilities to attend to.”

Just after Marinette finished packing, but before she left, Marinette asked Robin a question.

“Is it alright if I keep visiting you while you’re here Robin?”

Robin jerked in astonishment at the request.

“Are sure? I enjoy our time together, but I know you can get busy with your work; wouldn’t it be a hassle?”

“No hassle at all Robin.” Marinette chirped.

“Marinette…” Robin scolded in a tone of disbelief, Marinette relented.

“Okay, maybe a bit of a hassle, but a hassle I’ll happily take on! I enjoy talking to you Robin; it gets me through my day.”

“I find it a good to start the day as well; I look forward to seeing tomorrow.”

“Me too Robin.”

Marinette walked towards the edge of the cove and disappeared from Robin’s site.

So that’s what they did every morning after that; Marinette would bring some bread and they would just sit and talk, learning more about the other as each day passed. For example; Marinette knew Robin’s favorite colour was green, that he carries a sword with him at all times, that he wants to make his father proud, and he can be incredibly abrasive to people he doesn’t like.

Marinette did notice Robin never used any names and never showed his face, but that was fine with her; she cared more for who they were as a person more than anything else.  
During one of their morning get togethers, Marinette got curious.

“Robin, what do you do about town all day? It can’t be the same thing over and over again.”

“You’re both right and wrong Marinette; you see I observe people going about their day every day, but it’s always different people. Unless something catches my attention; like a pair of harpies that I saw the other day. They were needless cruel to the baker girl and then tried to get her in trouble with her parents over nothing! The parents nearly didn’t show any common sense and almost gave into the harpies, but said that they would talk to their children later, but they didn’t refuse the harpies service.”

Marinette managed to hide the flinch she made, but now she knew why they were even worse yesterday; their plan to make someone miserable, had failed and they decided to take it out on her. She could still feel the strikes on her arms; nothing permanent or showing, but enough to really hurt.

“Is that a common thing to see Marinette? Those two just terrorizing people?”

“It’s not unheard of, unless you have something they feel they can benefit from that person.” Marinette answered honestly, but vaguely. 

Robin couldn’t help but frown.

“Marinette, have you been a victim of these girls? Are they the reason why you haven’t any friends?”

Marinette was quiet, trying to figure out how much she wanted to tell Robin; she sigh and gave an answer.

“They played a large roll in it, but if they were really my friends; they would have listened to my side of the story. I told you Robin, it doesn’t matter.” Marinette was smiling sadly with wet eyes.

Robin reached out and cupped Marinette’s cheeks with both hands; running his thumbs under her eyes, as if to wipe away the unshed tears.

“You are so strong Marinette many would cave under that pressure, but you still stand tall.”

“Thank you Robin.”

“Will you tell me more?”

Marinette hesitated, was she ready to tell him everything? No; close, but she wasn’t ready.

“I don’t think I’m comfortable telling you just yet Robin.”

“I understand Marinette, when you’re ready you will tell me.” Robin nodded in acceptance.

Marinette only smiled in return, grateful that he didn’t push for answers.

They just stared at each other for a period, when Marinette became conscious that Robin was still holding her face. Marinette slowly pulled away from his hands; turning pinker as she moved, robin grinned gently at the blush and took her hands; squeezing them softly in silent reassurance. They stayed this way until Marinette observed she had to leave if she wanted to make it back before her step-family.

“Forgive me Robin; tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, my dear Marinette.”

Marinette reluctantly removed her hands from Robins; walked back to the edge of the cove and looked over her shoulder one more time. Robin gave a smile and wave, which Marinette returned, and then she left; returning back to her harsh reality.

The days came and went as they always do; Marinette’s step-family ordering her about and going to visit Robin when she could, when something wonderful happened to Marinette. Audrey, Chloe and Lila would be gone for the next three days! They would be two towns over going to see the latest play and to celebrate the mayor’s wife’s birthday. Now normally they would bring Marinette along to serve them, but they didn’t want to chance her having a good time at play or the celebration; so they left her behind very strict instructions.

“Marinette you are to complete all of your daily chores while we’re gone.”

“Yes step-mother.”

“You are not to interact with Lila’s or Chloe’s friends, goodness knows you are not worth their attention.”

“Yes step-mother.”

“You are not allowed around the town square either, it’s not like you could do anything there anyhow.”

“Yes step-mother.”

“If I even suspect somethings wrong there will be punishment when we get home.”

“Yes step-mother.” 

With these commands in place; Audrey, Chloe and Lila loaded themselves into the carriage and shut the door.

Marinette watched them ride off until see couldn’t see them anymore. With her step-family gone Marinette ran back inside the house to gather up the bread for Robin; with   
Audrey and the girls leaving when they did, it cause Marinette to be late for usual time to meet with Robin.

Rushing out the door Marinette thought about Audrey’s ‘instructions’. The daily chores? Only need to be done once until they came back. Not to interact with Lila’s or Chloe’s friends? She avoided them anyway. Not going to the town square? Audrey would never know; the only people who would see her were the people who don’t like Audrey either; so they wouldn’t tell. As for the punishments? That was always going to happen; even if she stood in one place the entire time they were gone.

Marinette reached the cove only to find it empty; except for a rolled up piece of paper with her name on it. Marinette worried that it was a goodbye; as she unrolled the note, the message read.

Good Day Marinette,

I’m sorry I missed you, I assume you step-family had a hand in that, but do not worry. I am still here; I’m just roaming a little farther than usual from town and will see you tomorrow.

Yours,  
Robin.

Marinette grinned happily reading the note, he’s still here! She just missed him! This bound to happen eventually; honestly it is a miracle that this is the first time it happened. With this knowledge in mind, Marinette wrapped up the bread and left it in a spot for Robin and left to continue her free day.

In a Field just outside of Town:

Marinette had a group of children around her, watching as she drew in the dirt with a stick; going over letters and numbers. You see, just before coming to the field, Marinette went around the town square; gathering up any children available, while avoiding anyone who didn’t like her. Marinette gathered the children as often as she could to give them lessons; their families not have time to do it themselves or afford tutoring because of having to make ends meet.

“Alright everyone, do you remember what I asked you to practice?” Marinette asked the group.

“To write our names!”

“That’s right! Now who wants to go first?” Marinette cheered.

“Me, me, me!” The children fought to be picked.

Marinette laughed at their exuberance, so one-by-one each child spelt their name; some having more issues than others. Marinette went over more words and letters for the children, she then carried on to numbers and math; this the children like less, but Marinette powder through it. It was then time for the favorite lesson swordsmanship; Marinette knew some that her father taught her before he turned ill and was doing her best to pass on what she knew.

Marinette used sticks for these lessons; not wanting to give small children real swords even if she did have them, she had them practising stances, correcting them whenever they needed it. As Marinette stepped back from correcting a little girl; a voice surprised her.

“Marinette?”

Marinette turned around and was shocked to see Robin standing there.

“Robin!? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing Marinette.” Robin stated as he walked over to her.

“I wanted to tell you earlier, but you were already gone. My step-family will be gone for three days so I’ll have more free time.” Marinette shared, bouncing on her toes.  
“That’s wonderful to hear Marinette, but why are you with all these children?” Robin questioned looking past Marinette to said children; who were looking back curiously.

“I teach them when I can Robin; they don’t really have a lot of access to an education.” Marinette told Robin; muttering the last part so the children couldn’t hear.  
Turning to face the children Marinette clapped her hands and introduced Robin to them.

“Hey everyone, this is my friend Robin; let’s make him welcome!”

“Hello Robin!” The children shouted, just before surrounding him and asking a whole bunch of questions. 

“Why is your hood up?”

“Is that a real sword?”

“Do you like Marinette?”

The questions came in a flurry; leaving Robin no time to answer them and disoriented at the amount. Marinette giggled at Robin’s rattled expression before coming to his rescue.

“That’s enough guys, you still have to practice!”

“Aww, okay.” And the children ran back to what they were doing.

“Thank you Marinette, that was a bit overwhelming.” Robin sighed.

Robin then turned his attention to the children.

“You’re teaching them swords play?”

“And reading, writing and math.” Marinette confirmed.

“Why? Isn’t this supposed to be done by their parents or tutors?” Robin asked frowning.

Marinette took a deep breath; trying to control herself.

“It’s a bit of a story Robin and I don’t want to be distracted from the children.”

Robin paused and looked at Marinette for a moment and nodded.

“Alright, after the lessons; would you like some help teaching them?”

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it Marinette.”

“I would love some help Robin, a different teacher would be a nice change of pace for them; but you have to use a stick.”

“Of course Marinette; for their safety.”

Robin turned out to be a very good teacher; he was stern, but he wasn’t unreasonable. Marinette even got to practice some; even getting into a duel with Robin for the children to watch, which she lost with grace. Time passed to quickly for Marinette because soon she was sending the children home and cleaning up. Once she and Robin were finished cleaning; Marinette telling he didn’t have to help, but Robin helping anyway, they were sitting under a nearby tree. Marinette prepared herself to tell an uncomfortable story.

“So Marinette, why can’t the parents handle the children’s education?” Robin re-asked.

“You’re to need some back story to understand first.”

Marinette centered herself and began.

“When I was young; before my parents passed and my step-family came, I had friends, several of them really. I had three main friends though, my best friend was Alya; you may have seen her around, she wants to be a scribe, my other friend was Nino; he was an aspiring musician, and my last one was the current Lord Adrien. We did everything together, learn, laugh and grow. Alya used to tell me that she would always have my back, Nino; that I was a sweet girl, Lord Adrien; that I was a great friend.  
But then my Mother passed and my Father met my step-mother; I didn’t think she was great, but she made my Father happy. She also came with two daughters; I really didn’t like them. They would always get me into trouble with my Father; by doing things themselves and then blaming me or just out right lying, and whenever I tried to tell my side of the story my step-mother would defend them, causing my Father to try and defend my word, but as more and more as time went on he got sick and stopped fighting her leaving me to her mercy.

They didn’t stop with my Father either, they continue this poison with my friends. They spread rumors and lies about me; all easily disproven, and spun pretty stories about themselves; about them knowing all these amazing people and doing great things. The people who I thought were my friends; people who I thought knew ME, were so easily turned against me. They didn’t even TRY to listen to me; a person they’ve known for years, but accepted the words of essentially strangers at face value! I tried to expose them; I had evidence, but no one would listen and was brushed off as being a cruel and petty person.

So my best friend no longer had my back, I was no longer a sweet girl and was a pariah in the town square, but what Lord Adrien did hurt the most. He knew they were lying; about everything, but never said a word! At any point he could have said something; anything really, against Chloe and Lila and people would have believed him because he was a future Lord at the time, but he didn’t. I confronted him about it but was told “Their not hurting anyone Marinette, so as long as we know, that’s all that matters.” I was stunned, did he really think I wasn’t being hurt. He left before I could tell him that, but looking back at it I don’t me telling him anything would have helped me.

As time went on Chloe and Lila told more lies; people believed them and Lord Adrien let them, he even let them start influencing his decisions in life! It got worse as we got older and Lord Adrien actually became the Lord of the area. He let them decide how the tax should be spent, how much taxes should be, what resources ‘didn’t need’ that much money and that what things people could do without. None of these things affected the upper class, but lower class felt it; parents didn’t have time to teach their children, they were trying to makes ends meet. I was furious when I found out and went to talk with Lord Adrien.

I managed to find him by himself one day asked him why is he letting Chloe and Lila do this to people. What he told me broke my heart, “Their not doing anything bad Marinette, they’re just trying to help me. It can’t be that bad, you’re just over reacting and being ridiculous.” I tried showing him, but he just brushed me off with hallow words; I think he didn’t want to be proven wrong.

That’s why I teach the children, that’s why the people are struggling; Lord Adrien it pretty much taking it from and giving it to Chloe and Lila, letting them do as they please with it.”

Marinette hadn’t realized it, but she had tears running down her cheeks nonstop; though her voice never wavered when she was speaking. Robin didn’t know how to react right away, but watching Marinette cry without a sound hurt him deeply; he pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her as if hoping it would fix everything. Robin slowly lessened the hug and tilted her head to look at his hidden face.

“Marinette you are the most amazing women I have ever met; the world has shown you so little kindness, but you still try to do your best for everyone. It’s clear you have been strong by yourself for too long, please let me be your support Marinette; let me ease the burden on your shoulders.”

Marinette gave a watery smile.

“Only if you let me your support as well Robin.”

Robin gave a gravelly chuckle and gave Marinette’s a squeeze.

“You are a true treasure Marinette, I’m lucky to have met you.”

The pair just sat there for a while; trying clear up their emotions, when Robin asked a question.

“Why don’t you write the Royal court Mariette, surely it would help? Lord Adrien doesn’t have the authority to make all those changes without permission from the King and the   
King would never allow it to get this far.”

“Any letter written by a commoner has to be sent through their Lord and the moment anyone saw it was from me, the farthest my letter would make it would be to Lord Adrien’s fire place.” Marinette sighed.

Robin scowled hard at the statement, but wasn’t deterred.

“Then I’ll send the letter Marinette; I’m a traveller so I don’t have to send it through your Lord, and I know some people willing to listen and help.”

“I don’t want to cause you trouble Robin.”

“Marinette, this will not cause me trouble, a Lord has been abusing his power and allows others to do the same, therefore causing lower class to suffer. This is something that needs to be done.”

Marinette was blown away by the passion in Robin’s voice; he sounded like a great leader.

Marinette just felt so peaceful in Robin’s embrace; she never felt so safe.

“Robin?” Marinette asked getting his attention.

“Yes Marinette?”

“Would you like to join me in teaching the children tomorrow?”

“I’d love to Marinette; in fact I’ll join you for all the days you are free.”

Marinette’s smile was blinding in its force.

“Thank you Robin that would be wonderful.”

Robin leaned closer, Marinette thought he was going to kiss her, and placed his forehead against hers. 

“Spending time with you is always a gift Marinette; you are beautiful force of good.”

Marinette could feel the heat beginning to bloom on her face, but couldn’t pull herself away; she was so happy! She had finally gotten all those years off her chest; Robin was even going to try and help!

“And you Robin are magnificent force of justice, thank you.”

Unfortunately, Marinette and Robin noticed it was late and they needed to get back to their places of rest before it got too dark. Robin had offered to walk her back, but Marinette declined; not want to delay Robin more, she also told him of the bread waiting for him when he got back to his camp. Robin was disappointed about not walking her home, but was touched that she still left him some bread. They did get to walk together for a period of time; until they had to spate at a cross road. Both of them leaving with the knowledge that the next three days would be spent with each other.

So that is how those three days were went; Marinette brought Robin bread in the morning and the chatted, they then went a gathered the children for their lessons, and then spending the rest of the day together; Marinette carefully showing Robin around town, showing him the spots he wouldn’t have noticed and Robin even gave her more advance tips for her sword fighting.

But those beautiful three days passed quickly and Marinette was once again greeted with a screech of.

“MARINETTE!”

“Yes step-mother.”

Back to daily grind for Marinette.

Days passed again and again when a knock came at the door. Marinette opened it to reveal a messenger asking for all the house hold residences. Audrey, Chloe and Lila were upset to be interrupted; until they what the messenger had to say.

“This is an open invitation to all people of the land to come and attend the royal masquerade ball; with a guest or on their own, the ball is to be held at Lord Adrien’s estate. Please ensure all wear is formal and clean.”

With his announcement made, the messenger left; leaving four women in shock. 

Then it broke.

“Mother! Mother! We simply MUST go; Lord Adrien will be looking for us!” Lila begged her Mother.

“Yes Mother please, it wouldn’t be a proper ball without us.” Chloe tacked on.

“Of course my sweet girls.” Audrey cooed at them; then turning to Marinette.

“Marinette, ensure that our gowns are at their very best! It will not do to even have the slightest error.”

“”Yes step-mother, I’ll ensure all of our gowns are in tip-top shape.”

Audrey thoughts screeched to a halt.

“What do you mean ‘All of our gowns’ you are not going, you are not invited.”

“Yes I am step-mother, the invitation said ‘To all of the people of the land’ and I am a person; therefore I am invited. They only way I would be able to go, is if you imprisoned me; which is illegal, according to the King.”

Audrey scowled at Marinette, because she was right; there only so much the woman could do without being caught in her actions, but that didn’t mean she would make it easy.

“You are correct Marinette, you are invited.”

Chloe and Lila were appalled by their Mother’s words.

“But you also have all your chores to complete and had made special list of things yesterday; that need to be done very quickly.”

That was a lie Audrey just made that list up now and Marinette knew it. Chloe and Lila realized the same and smirked. 

“Do you really think you can do your daily chores, our gowns, this special list, AND your gown; before the ball?” Audrey continued.

“Yes step-mother.” Marinette knew it wouldn’t be easy, but she never let some hard work stop her before and she won’t let it stop her now.

“As long as you understand, now go back to your chores; I’m afraid I missed placed the list and will have to write it again.”

“Yes step-mother.” Marinette went back to the kitchen, once she was gone Chloe and Lila grinned to their Mother.

“May we add somethings to the list Mother?” Chloe asked.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” Audrey smirked.

Just before retiring for he night Audrey gave Marinette the list and once Marinette was seated in her room she looked at it; she winced, this would not be easy. But then Marinette then glanced out her window, but it would be worth it.

The next Day:

Marinette was racing towards the cove; towards Robin, with the basket of bread still in hand. She burst into the clearing; making Robin jump and reach for his sword.

“Marinette! What’s the matter?!” Robin cried, running over to the winded girl.

“Robinwillyoupleasegototheballwithme?!” Marinette said in one breath, hunched over.

“Marinette I’m going to need you to repeat what you just said.” Robin chuckled, coming to the conclusion she wasn’t in danger.

Marinette caught her breath and stood up straight; looking directly at Robin’s covered face.

“Robin will you please go to the ball with me?”

“You…want me to go with you?” Robin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Y-Yes.” Marinette was beginning to lose confidence.

“It seems that great minds think alike Marinette, I was going to ask you the same thing.” Robin said, taking hold of Marinette’s hand and giving the back of it a kiss.

“Really?”

“Really Marinette, now where will I be meeting you?” 

Marinette hesitated in her response.

“I actually need to complete a list of things my step-mother gave me; plus my normal chores and preparing the gowns, before I can go…”

Robin frown at that, but came up with a solution.

“Then I’ll help you Marinette; your step-family is unreasonable as it is, I wouldn’t put it past them to make it harder. May I please see the list?”

Marinette handed over the list; Robin read it and growled.

“Marinette! This is not a list of tasks to be completed by one person! It should be done by an entire group! I mean look at this: Chop a hundred pieces of wood, scrub the walls, polish every tile, clean the gutters, care for the horse and make a soufflé? None of this is reasonable! And you have to do it on top of your other chores and the gowns!”

Marinette did her best to reassure Robin.

“It fine Robin, my normal chores are done; I’ve done them so often for so long it’s no issue, and I’ve always kept the gowns in good condition. This list is just a bit different.”

“A bit different my foot Marinette, I’m helping you.” Robin would not be swayed.

“Alright then let’s start.”

Marinette led Robin back to the house be very careful not to be seen.

“This is it Robin, what do you want to start with?”

“I’ll start with wood and you the soufflé Marinette.”

Marinette nodded.

“Good idea; as it is baking I’ll start scrubbing the walls and tiles as well.”

“After I finish the wood I’ll move to the gutters and horses; I don’t like the idea of you on the roof Marinette.”

“I would have been fine Robin.”

“Maybe, but this makes me feel better, now we are wasting time let’s go.”

They began their tasks, slowly but surely getting through them all, leaving just enough time for Robin to leave and Marinette to get ready; she was going to be wearing a blue gown once owned by her mother, so while not quite in style, it was still very nice.

As Audrey, Chloe and Lila walked in they were shocked; and angered, that Marinette had done EVERYTHING that they asked for and was ready for the ball herself.

“You’ve…done well Marinette, but you still need to help us get ready.” Audrey sniffed.

“Yes step-mother.”

Marinette had everything already pre-setup to make this go quicker, something she had practice in. So in no time everyone was ready for the ball, but Audrey had one last thing for Marinette.

“Come here Marinette.”

Marinette approached her step-mother.

“Yes step-mother.”

“Marinette, you have somehow managed to complete everything given to you, so I feel you deserve this.”

As Audrey was speaking Chloe had grabbed a pot cooled tea and passed it to Lila. Once Audrey finished Lila threw the contents of the tea pot at Marinette.

“AHH!”

Marinette’s dress was now soaked with cold tea and women around just laughed in cruel joy.

“Did you really think I did let you go Marinette?” Audrey cackled.

“Yeah Marinette, even if you did make it to the ball they would never let you in; remember ‘Please ensure all wear is formal and clean’ and you neither now.” Lila jeered.

Chloe just continued to laugh, leading the way out the door. Only did the door close and the carriage leave did Marinette allow herself to fall to the floor and sob.  
What did she do to deserve this life? Was not kind? Was she cruel to someone in a past life? Marinette didn’t know. Marinette buried her face in her hands and continued to cry,   
when she heard a little voice.

“Hi Marinette.”

Marinette looked and saw a floating red and black being.

“Giant bug! Mouse! Bug-mouse!” Marinette screamed, scrambling backwards.

Thankfully not offended, the being laughed.

“It’s okay Marinette, I’m a fairy and I’m here to help you! My name is Tikki!” 

“T-Tikki?”

“Yup!”

“And you’re here to help me? Why?” Marinette couldn’t help but question. 

Tikki just gave her a sad smile.

“Your life never should have been this hard Marinette, no-ones should be, but even as difficult as it was you still gave your all for others. You finally going to be rewarded and nothing is going to stop me, got it!” Tikki shouted the last part over her shoulder and was met with voices from no-where.

“Got it!”

“Umm…” Marinette was confused and Tikki saw it.

“Don’t worry my dear; those are just other fairies that know better than to stop me.”

“Okay, but how do you plan on helping me Tikki?”

“Well first stand up and wipe away your tears.”

Marinette did as she was told.

“Now close your eyes and when I tell you, open them.”

“Okay Tikki.”

Even with her eyes closed, Marinette still saw the flash of light and she felt a tickling sensation run down her body.

“Open your eyes Marinette!” Tikki cheered.

When she did, Marinette gasped, the dress was gorgeous. Over all it was a bright red with black lace around the trim, the skirt had black spots on it, but corset was free of spots and had black high-lights instead. Marinette felt around here face; noticing a mask, she in a mirror, the mask was red and had five black spots with black lace around the edge. There was a black shawl over her shoulders and red gloves on her hands; her hair was still in its twin tails.

“Oh Tikki…there are no words.”

Tikki giggled at Marinette.

“That’s not even my favorite part! Look at your feet Marinette.”

Marinette did.

“Are those?!”

“Red glass slippers, they certainly are Marinette.”

“Thank you Tikki thank you!” Marinette said as she twirled around.

Tikki gave a word of caution to Marinette.

“The dress will disappear at midnight Marinette, please be careful.”

Marinette paused and gave Tikki a serious look.

“I promise Tikki.”

“Good, now go on and have fun!”

“I will Tikki, thank you again!” Marinette waved as she ran out the door.

At Lord Adrien’s Estate:

Thankfully the estate was not far from where Marinette lived, so she didn’t need a horse or carriage to get there. Marinette entered the main hall; stopping at the top of the stairs and looked around, this place was huge and there were so many people; how was she supposed to find Robin? Marinette made her way down the stairs not knowing she had caught someone’s eye. Wandering through the crowd Marinette did her best to avoid meeting anyone who knew her, when someone grabbed her arm. Marinette turned; expecting it to be Robin, only to find someone else. 

“Hello Milady, it is pawsitively wonderful to see you”

The man had blond hair and green eyes, he wore a black suit and mask; that gave the impression of a cat, Marinette knew who he was.

“Good evening Lord Adrien, I hope you are well.” Marinette greeted cordially.

Lord Adrien perked up at her words.

“It seems you know my name Milady, but I don’t know yours, what may I call you?”

Marinette couldn’t believe it, he didn’t recognize her! The only thing different about her was the dress and mask, how could he not see past them? Marinette took a page out of Robin’s book.

“You may call me Ladybug, Lord Adrien.”

“Well Ladybug, would like to dance with me?” Lord Adrien tugged on her arm, clearly expecting her to say yes.

“No thank you Lord Adrien, I’m looking for someone.” Marinette politely declined, making Lord Adrien scowl for a moment, before switching to a charming smile.

“And you found me Milady, surely that means something.”

“It means you grabbed my arm when I was looking for my partner and you still have not let go.”

Lord Adrien tried again.

“Come now Milady, you can spend some time with me.”

“I said no Lord Adrien, I’m looking for my partner; good night to you.” Marinette tugged her arm out of his grip and marched off to the garden area, leaving Lord Adrien to be swarmed by other girls wanting his attention.

In the Garden:

Marinette ran into the garden, looking back to make sure wasn’t followed and bumped into someone. The impact had Marinette about to fall over, but was caught by two strong arms.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to- thank you for catching me…” Marinette rambled before looking at the person.  
“Robin!”

He was wearing a dark green suit with a black cloak with the hood down so she could see his face for once, but mask the he wore was different from hers, it was a black domino mask with white material that covered his eyes.

“Good evening Marinette, you look beautiful.” Robin grinned, but his look then turned to worry.

“But what’s your rush Marinette? You look like you were trying to get away from a person.”

“I am actually; Lord Adrien saw me and spoke to me, but didn’t recognize me. He tried to get me to dance with him even after I told him I was looking for my partner, so I had to force myself out of his grip and run.” Marinette explained.

“You didn’t give him your name did you?” Robin wasn’t impressed by Lord Adrien’s actions.

“No, I told him he could call me Ladybug; you should probably do the same Robin, so no one knows it’s me.”

“If they are that fooled by a dress and mask, then they true idiots.” Robin stated, he then looked at Marinette.

“Ladybug, didn’t you say you were going to wear your Mother’s blue dress, what happened?”

Marinette sighed.

“My step-family happened; they poured cold tea over it so I couldn’t come.”

Robin snarled at that, but regain his composer to ask.

“Then where did this gown come from Ladybug?”

“Would you believe me if I said a fairy gave it to me for the night; as a reward for all that I’ve done.” Marinette told.

“It’s good to see that others know just how wonderful you are Ladybug, but fairies often give restrictions; what’s yours?” 

“The dress will only last to midnight, but that’s fine I need to get back before my step-family does anyway; they will stay as long as they can.” Marinette informed Robin.

“That is perfectly reasonable Ladybug, now we came here to dance did we not?” Robin asked holding out his hand.

“Indeed we did.” Marinette giggled placing her hand in his.

Robin pressed a kiss to Marinette’s hand started to bring her closer; wrapping his free arm around her waist, when a voice yelled.

“Unhand her you scoundrel!” 

Marinette turned to see Lord Adrien again; he had escaped the hoard of girls, running towards them.

Robin pulled Marinette closer and spoke to Lord Adrien.

“You must be Lord Adrien, the one who harassed my beloved before she found me.”

“I did not harass her, sir.” Lord Adrien sputtered.

“You grabbed my arm and tried to force me to do what you wanted even after I told you ‘No’.” Marinette reminded.

“That sounds like harassment to me, and I believe she also told she had a partner as well; me.”

Lord Adrien tried to refute Robin’s words.

“I was just trying to get her attention, also I am reigning Lord of this area, she should have to dance with me if I so wish it.”

Lord Adrien was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and a gravelly voice saying.

“Just because you are a Lord, it does not give you rights to a person; if they say no, you respect it.”

The trio’s turned to see four figures; all of which robin recognized. The oldest one was wearing a black and gray suit with a black hooded cloak that shadowed his face; though it couldn’t be seen he wore a domino mask. The next one wore a black and blue suit with a domino mask like Robin’s. The one after him wore a gray suit with a brown leather cloak and a red domino mask. The last one wore a dark red suit with a black cloak and domino mask.

“Who are you?” Lord Adrien demanded.

“Who I am does not matter, what does is the fact you feel you can get away with this attitude.”

Lord Adrien opened his mouth to protest, only to be interrupted by the one in the leather cloak.

“Leave brat, this isn’t a battle you’ll win; you are way out numbered.”

Lord Adrien looked around at the unhappy group and turned towards the only female.

“Are you sure you wish to spend your time with these…people, Milady?”

Marinette was firm in her answer.

“Yes Lord Adrien, these are the people I want to spend to spend my time with.”

Lord Adrien looked around one more time before slowly departing. No one moved until he was gone, that’s when stranger started speaking.

“Baby bird! This is your Lady? She’s lovely.” The black and blue one said, bouncing up and down.

“Yeah Demon Spawn, where did you find her?” The leather cloak asked.

It took a moment for Marinette to realize who these people were; watching them gang up on Robin.

“You must be Robin’s family!” Marinette exclaimed.

The all stopped and looked at Marinette.

“Robin?”

They then turned to the youngest male for an explanation.

“That’s how I introduced myself to her. Ladybug, this is my Father…”

“Batman.” The man in pure black plainly stated

“My eldest brother…”

“Nightwing!” Chirped the man in black and blue.

“My second eldest brother; the one you shouldn’t talk to…”

“Hey Demon Spawn! She can talk to whoever she wants and call me Red Hood, Sweet Heart.” The man in the leather cloak argued.

“And lastly this is the coffee addict.”

“HEY! I can quit any time I want Brat, ignore him Ladybug; you can call me Red Robin.” The man in the dark red suit defended.

Marinette smiled at Robin’s family.

“It very nice to meet you, Robin has told me so much about you.” Marinette greeted.

“Really? Our Demon Spawn? It couldn’t have been nice.” Red Hood stated.

“Not all; no, you drive him the wall, but said he wouldn’t change you for the world.”

“Marinette!” Robin slipped.

“I knew you loved us Baby Bird!” Nightwing gushed.

“Aww Demon Spawn, you care.” Red Hood teased.

“I did not just hear that.” Red Robin denied.

“Sorry Robin, I thought they knew.” Marinette giggled into her hands.

“They do now.” Robin grumbled.

Batman gave a hidden smile, but needed to ask about Robin’s slip up.

“Why did my son call you Marinette?”

“That’s how I introduced myself to him. Him calling me Ladybug right now is to keep Lord Adrien from finding me later.” Marinette explained.

“Does Lord Adrien know you, but recognize you?” Red Robin asked, being pulled into their conversation.

Marinette nodded.

“Yes, he does know me in my day to day life, but he is not a good person to be around for a long period of time and I don’t want him to realize it is me. He is very taken with ‘Ladybug’ even if he just met her and would likely keep hounding her to get what he wants.”

Robin’s family agreed with what she said.

“And now he’s mostly likely waiting for me to be alone, so he can ‘ask’ me to dance with him again.”

“You won’t be alone Ladybug, you’re my partner for the night; remember?” Robin grinned.

“So you plan to dance with me the entire night Robin?” Marinette bashfully asked, become conscious that she was still in Robin’s arms and his family was staring.

“Of course Beloved.”

“If he’s not up to it, I will Ladybug.” Red Hood offered, ruining the moment.

“No, Hood.” Robin growled.

“We’ll take turns dancing with her that way can get to know Ladybug; if that’s alright with her.” Batman suggested.

“As long as the first and the majority are with Robin, I don’t see a problem; do you Robin?” Marinette faced Robin.

“Whatever makes you happy Angel.” 

Wrapped in Robin’s arms; and his family following them, they made their way back to the main hall. Marinette did spend most of her time with Robin, but when she did dance with his family; they asked all sorts of questions that she did her best to answer. For example;

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Pink.”

“Do you know how to fight?”

“I know the basics of using a sword; Robin has been helping learn more.”

“What do think would help the people the most?”

“A place where parents can send their children to learn; so that their child’s education isn’t dependant on how much free time they have.”

Lord Adrien was always at the edge of her vision, trying to find the right time to step in; he never got the chance.

As the night continued Marinette was having the greatest time, but then the clock struck eleven reminding her she had to leave. Marinette pulled away from Robin’s embrace.

“I’m sorry Robin, I should go. I know it’s only eleven, but I don’t want to race my step-family home.”

“I understand beloved, let me walk to the entrance to say goodbye.” Robin nodded, his arm wrapped in hers as he walked her outside.

“I wish I could walk you home, but my family and I are required to stay.” Robin pouted.

“Robin, we’ll see each other tomorrow.” Marinette reminded.

“True, but before you go may I…” Robin trailed off.

“May you…?” Marinette prompted.

“May I have a kiss?” He finished.

Marinette’s face began to match her mask.

“I-I’d be fine with that Robin.”

Robin grinned and began to lean closer; Marinette did the same, when they were interrupted AGAIN. 

“Stop right there!”

They turned their heads to the voice. It was Lord Adrien and he was running right at them; what he wanted Marinette didn’t know and didn’t want to know. So pressing a quick kiss to Robin’s cheek and a whispered ‘Goodbye” Marinette was running down the stairs; only tripping a bit at the down, unknowingly losing a shoe at the bottom.

As she was running, Robin held off Lord Adrien.

“Why are you stopping me?!” Lord Adrien yelled.

“Because she doesn’t want your company.” Robin reprimanded.

“Indeed Robin.”

Robin and Lord Adrien faced the owner of the voice; it was Robin’s Father and brothers were right with him.

“Lord Adrien, return to the ball; you are not wanted here, do not make me tell you again.”

Lord Adrien was terrified by Batman’s tone and left to rejoin the ball. Robin scowled at his family, wanting an explanation.

“Sorry Baby Bird, he slipped past us.” Nightwing explained sheepishly.

Just as Robin was about to rip into him; Red Robin notice a glint at the bottom of the stairs and pointed at it.

“What in the world is that?”

They went down to investigate, what they found was a Red Glass Slipper.

“This matches Ladybug’s dress, it’s most likely hers.” Robin observed

“You can return it to her tomorrow; when you properly introduce yourself.” Batman said, beginning to make his way back to the ball when Red Hood comprehended something.

“Wait, are telling me that Demon Spawns Little Lady was on her feet all night; dancing and running, in GLASS SLIPPERS?! Her feet must hurt like h*ll.”

“Red Hood…”

Back with Marinette:

Marinette made it home just before midnight struck, but when walked in on the cold tile floor she realized she was missing a shoe.

“I must have lost it running down the stairs.” Marinette muttered to herself, taking off the other shoe and holding it.

The clock rang midnight and in a flurry of light the dress and mask was gone; back to the ruined gown from before, but the glass slipper remained. Marinette didn’t understand; she wasn’t going to even try and guess about fairy magic, but she appreciated the fact she now had a memento of the occasion and hid the shoe away, so her step family couldn’t find it. Sometime after, her step-family came home.

“MARINETTE!”

The next Day in the afternoon;

Marinette was working in the kitchen when she heard Audrey actually welcome someone.

“Your Highness! What brings you and your sons to my humble abode?” 

“Just some business that needs attending too Miss. Could you please bring everyone in this house hold to meet with us?”

“Of course sir, Chloe? Lila? The Royal family is here to discuss something with us!”

Marinette heard the stampeding to the front hall.

“Hello Your Highness.” They said in unison.

“Miss, I believe I said EVERYONE.” The King’s voice was unyielding.

“T-This is everyone, Your Highness.” Audrey wavered.

“I know you are lying to me.” The King was becoming upset.

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about You Highness.” Audrey tried again.

“Don’t worry sir; I know where they might be.” A familiar voice said, walking towards the kitchen.

Door opened reveling what Marinette recognized as the King’s second son, but he seemed familiar in another way; a way Marinette just couldn’t put her finger on.

“There you are Sweet Heart; we’re all waiting for you.” He chortled. 

“Sir?” Marinette confused as he lead her out of the kitchen and to the front hall.

Upon arrival Marinette noticed it wasn’t just the Royal family, but a bunch of their guards as well and when they saw her, the Royal family smiled, why? But there was something about them.

“Good now that we are all here we can begin.” The King stated.

“Shouldn’t we move somewhere more comfortable Your Highness?” Audrey asked.

“No, the front hall is fine; Capitan Gordon?” The King nodded to the guard, the Capitan step in Audrey’s direction.

“Miss Audrey, Miss Chloe, and Miss Lila, you are all under arrest of the murder of Tom Dupain and serval others, along with stealing the fortune from the proper heirs.”

“WHAT! You have no proof!” Audrey screamed.

“Actually, we have plenty of proof; in fact your favourite way to kill them is to slowly poison them through their tea.” The third eldest Prince said.

Marinette gasped; remembering how Audrey used to take her father tea.

“We also know that your daughters help you; in beginning by being a distraction and more recently by manipulating anyone they could get their hands on. It wasn’t going to be long until you taught them to poison huh.” The eldest Prince commented.

Marinette watched; shocked, as Audrey, Chloe and Lila were lead out in chains by the Royal guard, leaving her alone with the Royal family.

“I-I didn’t know…” Marinette started, but was stopped by the King raising his hand.

“We know, you are just one of their many victims, but the only one that survived.”

“They were going to kill me soon as well weren’t they?” Marinette asked

“I’m afraid so.”

“But how did you find them here?” Marinette needed to know.

“Actually you helped with that.” The second eldest Prince said.

“What? How?”

“I can answer that.” The youngest Prince piped in.

Marinette looked at the very familiar young man, when he knew he had attention he pulled out something; it was her other glass slipper!

“Robin…?” Marinette couldn’t breathe, her Robin was a prince; The Heir to the Kingdom of Gotham?

“Beloved, please breathe.” Robin placed down the slipper, rushing over to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her.

“Damian, we will leave you explain; it was nice to see you again Marinette.” King Bruce said, herding his other sons out of the room.

“Aww, but I wanted to see Dami’s heartfelt reunion.” Prince Dick whined.

“Yeah old man, let us watch.” Prince Jason snickered.

“I need to see it to believe it Bruce.” Prince Tim confessed.

“Out all of you, we will see at dinner Damian.” King Bruce announced, managing to get all of them out, giving Damian and Marinette some privacy.

“I’m sorry about them Beloved, they’re embarrassing.” Damian moaned.

“Don’t be Rob-My Prince.” Marinette corrected.

“Don’t call me that Beloved, call me Damian.”

“But…”

“No, insist, call me Damian.”

“Umm…” Marinette was nervous.

“Beloved please, don’t be nervous; I’m still the Robin you’ve come to know.” Damian promised pulling her closer in his arms.

Marinette looked into Damian’s eyes; she was in awe that she could see them, and saw all the love and kindness Robin had shown her before.

“Okay, you’re still my Robin.”

Damian smiled at her.

“I believe I owe an explanation on how you help catch those awful women. Do you remember the list you gave me to read?”

Marinette bobbed her head.

“Well I recognize the hand writing as the writing of murderer we’ve chasing after for years now; she was good at disappearing, but not cleaning up evidence.”

“Oh my…years?!”

“Yes years, years you survived under their thumb.”

“And they’ve been manipulating Lord Adrien!” Marinette gasped.

Damian shook his head.

“It’s not manipulation if he lets them do things he knows are wrong Marinette, its negligence and abuse of authority. He has been stripped of his title and will be facing consequences of his own. Father took great pleasure in that one.”

“When did you do that?” Marinette asked.

“This morning, just before we came here Beloved.”

“Oh…” Marinette didn’t know how to feel, Adrien had been the Lord for so long she couldn’t think of another being in his place, but on the other hand he was terrible at it and was failing the people.

“Do not feel bad Beloved, this needed to happen so the people can regain their lively hood.”

“I know Damian; it’s just a lot of change in a short period of time.”

“I understand.”

“What happens now Damian?” Marinette asked.

Damian took a deep breath.

“With your permission I would like to court you, properly; with you knowing who I am and who my Family is.”

“Damian…”

“Please Marinette, let me prove I am worthy of the kind, strong, and beautiful person that is you.”

“Damian…you’ve already proved yourself to me; you listen and spoke with, helped me with the children, and did not think low of me at any point. I accept your offer of courtship Damian.”

“Yes!” Damian shouted as he lifted Marinette up and spun her around, placing her back on the ground he asked her.

“May I kiss you? Last night was interrupted by that farce of a Lord and the kiss you left on my cheek only worked for so long.”

“Of course Damian.” 

Again, their faces came closer, until their lips met in a heated kiss.

They pulled away breathless and happy, both knowing that their future would be together.

End.

That was Slightly Cinderella.

Also

Extra:

Wayzz – Tikki you cannot do this.

Tikki – Says who Wayzz? We’re fairies we do what we want and I want to help her. GOT IT!!!!

Other Fairies – G-Got it…

Tikki – I CAN’T HEAR YOU!

Other Fairies – GOT IT!

Tikki - *Sweetly* Good, I’ll see you all in a bit.


End file.
